


these days are all right

by probably



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Team as Family, i just really love team7 love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probably/pseuds/probably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sakura, naruto, and sasuke are adults now, growing into themselves and stepping past the long shadows of their chaotic teenage years. </p><p>and they are doing it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these days are all right

**Author's Note:**

> Another team7 ot3 polyamory fluff drabble

These days, Haruno Sakura, lead medic nin of Konoha and hospital director, could be found behind piles of lab results, patient records, and trial details in her large corner office on the main floor of the hospital. With her door propped open she could see emergencies as they arrived and could step out to assist if necessary. She was busy, and the work was tiring, but she was happy and fulfilled and came home every night with a content exhaustion, eager to welcome and be welcomed in the warm embrace of her boys.

These days, Naruto was filing reports, filling out paperwork, or running around town on various errands for the Hokage. He wasn’t the Rokudaime’s right hand man, but he was up there in the ranks. Most believed he was being groomed for the role. He was optmistic, but knew that with comfort came laziness, so he worked hard and diligently, understanding that no role is handed out for free. Even if you did save the village AND the world from certain destruction AND wake everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Whatever though. He’ll stop for ramen inbetween errands. And then convince Sakura and Sasuke to treat him to more ramen after he got home. 

And these days, when not on a mission, Sasuke could be found curled up on the living room couch, wrapped in a thick blanket and cradling a cup of tea. His current series made him feel pretty meta; it was based off of the lives of the heroes of the Fourth Shinobi World War (so, basically them). He scoffed every other minute at the inaccuracies, but still his heart would swell with inspiration whenever Naruto made a speech and he would fist his hand in pride whenever Sakura would kick ass and “Ugh, Sasuke, you literally are a heap of trash,” until he remembered _he_ was that heap of trash. 

And then the doorknob would twist.

And Sasuke would look up and see the silhouettes of Naruto and Sakura fill the doorframe, holding bags of takeout and laughing and holding each other close with their free hands. And they’d look up and see Sasuke's face graced with a barely there smile and he’d get up and close the distance between the three of them, their pasts playing out on the screen in the background, all white noise against the vibrant sounds of "welcome home" and "how was your day" and "can we fucking eat now, I'm starving." 

These days, Team 7 made up for all the days they couldn't spend together, and while it was still sad to think of all the lost time, these days were just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> llalalalala thank u for putting up w me. there needs to b more ot3


End file.
